


A Secret

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confession, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Seadweller Karkat Vantas, Wordcount: 100-500, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat tells Eridan a secret he’s kept for sweeps.





	A Secret

Karkat stood in front of the mirror, hoodie over his head as usual. Eridan, his matesprite, stood beside him, his purple gills twitching as he looked at Karkat. This was the first time the trolls had met in person, but it was time to tell him.

 

“Eridan, I’m gonna remove my hoodie, I gotta show you something. And I’m not sure you’ll love me anymore.”

 

“Kar? You know I pity you. I know you’re a landdweller, so you don’t have to be ashamed to show me your ears. I know there will be ears and not gills. I’m sorry if my talk about lowbloods made you uncomfortable earlier, I still love you, even if you are a lowblood.”

 

“It’s not that Eridan. I’m just, fucked ok. You’re gonna hate me, but, I’m… I’m… well, I’ll just show you.”

 

Karkat removed his hoodie exposing his face, and Eridan got taken aback by shock. Instead of ears, Karkat had fins, seadweller fins, but instead of the regular violet color that Eridan and every other seadweller expect Feferi had, it was red. Karkat had fins, that were red. Not rust red, but candy red.

 

“I’m a fucking mutant. Not only am I a seadweller, but my blood isn’t even on the spectrum. My fins makes it impossible to hide it, I have to cover my fucking face at all times. I understand if you wanna break up, or cull me, but do it fast okay.”

 

Karkat closed his eyes, letting the red tears stream down his gray face, waiting for the pain of a weapon hitting him, but it didn’t come. Instead, a pair of arms embraced him. 

 

“I’m so sorry Kar. I was an ass. I’m not gonna break up with you, never.”

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

He wasn’t rejected, for the first time in his life.


End file.
